The Birth Of An Unborn Boy
by OtakuTayZay100
Summary: O/C included. Don't like OC fanfictions? Don't read, simple as that! A boy who can control his aging process has taken an, um, "interest" for Alois Trancy. Rated M for later chapters. Contains rape and BDSM. Don't say I didn't warn you...
1. My Pain Is Your Gain

(A/N:So I really want to make a story with an OC and Alois Trancy, because I'm fascinated by the whorish blonde (XD), and I'm hoping this story gets a better rep than my previous Kuroshitsuji fanfic... Also,I originally had a female OC who I hated so much, but she now sort of reminds me of a [paranormal version] of Alois.

Anyways, I sincerely hope you guys enjoy the story! ^_^)

Scarlet liquid drips from his tearing flesh as he lays on the concrete. His eyes are closed as he proceeds to pray that someone will come and rescue him,that maybe somebody can hear his cries for help. Instead,he's left there to pray and bleed on the cold, hard ground. The boy does not scream or sob, just lays there in silence, once he realizes that no one can hear him.

Either that, or they don't care.

It stops meaning a damn thing to him, especially after all that he's been through.

Since the day of the young male's existence, not one living soul has bothered to care about how he goes on about his life. What matters to the boy has always meant little to nothing, in the eyes of a human.

Except for him.

That boy with the unstable soul...

He's always been able to think like Elijah–even understand him. They're like two halves of a broken being, and that's why they've been so close.

The red headed child opens his lemon-lime eyes as he stares up at the sunset sky, thinking to himself how it reminds him of the bloodshed on April twenty-seventh.

(Tune in next time! :D)


	2. Don't Fuck With Me

(A/N: I'm so glad they gave us a copy-and-paste option! Now I can upload fanfics whenever! :D and now I present to you-chapter two!)

"Elijah."

The boy looks from the ceiling to the blonde pre-teen, who's standing beside the bed he lays in. Alois smiles at his newfound friend, but he does not share the kind expression. Elijah groans rudely and turns away from him.

"Get the fuck out of bed!" The bratty child whines, yanking the covers off of Elijah. He curls up back into them, wrapping the soft fabric firmly around his exposed body.

"Why the hell am I fucking naked," he growls, hair a tousled mess as usual.

Alois giggles and proceeds to disrobe the male of any sheathing for his bareness.

"Because I want you to be," he declares triumphantly, then sits on Elijah's back. "Couldn't you have guessed that from the start?"

...

"Get the fuck off me."

The blonde narrows his bright blue eyes at the older-appearing boy, staying in place. More growls erupt from beneath him.

"I won't ask you again, you fucking cunt," Elijah snaps, slowly rising underneath the blankets. "Get...the fuck...off me!"

He stands up straight and-with all his might-manages to hurl Alois across the room in the process. The younger male lets out an ear-splitting scream before falling on his ass. He glares up at Elijah, who just climbs back onto the bed as if nothing happened. Right on que, Claude walks in.

"Is something troubling you, young master?" The broad, spider demon asks. He glances around the room for evidence of the crime.

"Obviously! Get me off the floor!" Alois hollers.

"Yes, your highness," Claude speaks respectfully, then walks over to lift the boy up into his arms.

"Fucking twat," Elijah mumbles as he happily curls into a ball within the warmth of the covers.

Alois' cheeks burn brighter than the red roses within his garden as he takes the insult to heart.

"Claude, take me downstairs," Trancy orders. "Prepare breakfast, but only for one."

"Yes, your highness."

With that said, Faustus carries his master down to the kitchen.

...

"You're such a kiss-ass, Claude!" Elijah yells with his face buried in the frumpy pillows. When he gets no response-as expected-the red-haired guy switches onto his back, staring up at the ceiling once more.

_Stupid_ _Alois_, he thinks negatively to himself. _It's not like I asked you to save me. I was never specific._

Even if it wasn't what he meant, Elijah always asks Alois for help in situations that bring him anywhere near Death. So what if the kid's basically immortal? He stores away fears, the same ones that any mortal broadcast for the entire world to see. Death. Rejection. Betrayal. Lies.

Most of all, lies.

_He always lies to me...so, then, why do I love him?_

What Elijah doesn't realize is that it's not love he holds for Alois, but an inner turmoil of whether he should treat the child kindly, or just rip him to shreds. Although he technically owes Trancy his life-if the guy even had one to begin with...

_It doesn't automatically make me his bitch_, Elijah bitterly says in silence. _If he can treat me that way, then I'll be no better._

The redhead sits up in bed with a devious grin.

_Let the torment begin..._

(Sorry I didn't include a whole lot of Alois in this chapter either, but he'll come into play soon. Hope you're enjoying the story so far =D)


	3. This May Mean War

(A/N: I'll be done with this entire story by 3 A.M.! No need to wait for the chapters! :] here's the next chapter, from me to you lovely readers)

Elijah walks downstairs and covers Alois' eyes from behind him. The younger of the two smirks as he proceeds to stuff his annoyingly cute face with sunny side up eggs.

"Doesn't matter what you do," he says with his mouth full. "You can't eat. That's your punishment."

The green-eyed one holds a smirk of his own as he slides one of the hands over the blonde's mouth, the other wandering elsewhere...

"Don't think I don't know that," Elijah whispers into his ear. "But I'm not the only one who'll be punished this evening~."

The latter's eyes widen as he squirms about in the chair. He's always able to guess what his punishment is before it even begins. It's always the same...

"Come on," the ginger speaks softly. "I can't be the subjected one forever~."

"Suck my dick!" Alois hisses, yet loud enough to draw attention. Hannah looks up at least once, but Elijah assures her that he'll handle the problem.

Oh, he'll handle it, alright, the pre-adolescent thinks to himself, already regretting having playing this game from the start.

"ELIJAH!"

Said boy slams the pillow over his ear, blocking out the obnoxious sound.

_Who the fuck's trying to interrupt my dream?! And it's just getting good, too.._

"ELIJAH KOMAKKARO!"

He sits up in bed, dark circles under his eyes.

_Only half an hour of sleep? I oughtta wring this fucker's neck..._

"ELIJAH-oh, good, you're awake."

The teenage-like male glares at Alois standing in the doorway. The blonde has a quirky grin plastered on his face, but not for long...

"Why , you little-!" Elijah leaps out of bed and tackles the child in one full leap, knocking him off his feet.

_Next time_, the ginger tells himself. _Definitely next time..._

(And, to be continued! That's right, readers! I finally led you on into thinking I was diving straight into a lemon! Heh, gotcha! It specifically read "later chapters"! Naw, but seriously, I love you guys! Thanks for sticking with me. I'll upload the fourth chapter sometime tomorrow. Hasta la bye bye!)


End file.
